


Shameless

by hannahdelanty



Series: CMHBverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahdelanty/pseuds/hannahdelanty
Summary: “What is it?” she asked, picking up the small lilac wrapped candy.“We call it ‘Shameless’,” Fred said, joining his brother.“What does it do?” Finn asked, examining the small sweet.“It’s a…truth serum, of sorts,” George said, a wicked smirk filling his face. “See, you give it to someone and they’ll confess every naughty thing they’ve ever thought about you, shamelessly.”“And what if they haven’t… imagined you that way,” Finn said quietly, a blush filling her cheeks.“Oh you will” Fred said devilishly. “Once the sweet takes effect you won’t be able to help it. Everything you’ve ever thought, even subconsciously, will just slip out.”***DISCLAIMER: she is intimately involved with both twins, not at the same time, but she does get it on with both of them. technically not a monogamous relationship so BE WARNED.DISCLAIMER (pt2): this is part of a series but can be read as a stand alone fic, but some OCs and stories won't make 100% sense.takes place during the summer before 4th year (right before CMHB) (also, we're going to forget their actual ages)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CMHBverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. One

"Right then," she said, raising herself from the table. The girl walked to the end of the long Gryffindor table, in front of the two red-headed boys. The twins looked up, cocky smirks on both of their faces.

"Alright," she started, placing her hands on the table. "I've made my decision. I care about both of you, and I don't want this to change anything."

"Come on, Travis," Fred laughed. "Just let him down easy already, that is my brother after all."

"Oh, Freddie," George said, mock sympathy on his face. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand when she picks me, we'll nick some ice cream from the kitchens and cry okay?" The girl couldn't help but giggle. These two never took anything seriously.

"Nip it, both of you," she chuckled. "Alright, I pick–"

***

**2 months earlier**

***

"I wish you all a very relaxing summer holiday," Professor Dumbledore said graciously from his podium at the front of the Great Hall. "We are all excited to welcome you back next September." The Great Hall burst into life as Dumbledore dismissed the students. Finn Travis jumped from the Gryffindor table and took off out of the Hall. She was excited that the year was done and the dementors would be leaving the school. She was so ready to leave for the summer.

Besides, things were looking up for Finn. Her parents were opting to spend their holiday in her mother's home town in Ireland, meaning Finn would be heading to the neighbours while they were gone. She'd meet up with them again at the Quidditch World Cup when she arrived with the neighbours. Her uncle was a Beater on the Irish team, meaning her and her family would be in the team box. It was all terribly exciting.

Her neighbours were another wizarding family that lived two hills away. The Weasleys were an old family. Purebloods, but that wasn't important. The Travis' were halfbloods, her father being muggleborn, but the Weasleys were not the sort to discredit her for that. In fact, Mr, Weasley was most intrigued with all the muggle objects her father kept in their house. Despite her mother being a truly gifted witch with domestic magic, Mr. Travis insisted on doing some things the "old-fashioned" way. Finn had been taught how to use a vacuum cleaner when she was younger and now often found herself teaching Mr. Weasley about its mechanics.

Finn was back in her dorm. Her dorm mates, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Romilda, were all in various stages of packing for the holiday. Hermione was carefully packing book after book into her trunk, making sure no edges were creased or folded as they were placed down delicately. Finn couldn't help but chuckle at how particular she was, especially when she looked down at her own trunk; her belongings were thrown in haphazardly, her clothes wrinkled beneath her Quidditch equipment. Quidditch practically ran in her veins. Her place as third chaser on the Gryffindor team, after Alicia Spinnet potions mark dropped, came as a complete surprise. She hadn't even tried out, Oliver Wood had just seen her uncle play and was convinced she'd be a natural. He was right. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

Finn placed her Comet into her trunk. She'd really wanted a new broom for her birthday, but between her school clothes and other expenses, her parents had put it off another year. Still, her Comet was good, better than the Clean Sweeps the school had, and enough to win them the cup.

"You're so lucky, Finn," Hermione said, straightening the last of her clothes in her trunk. "Staying with Ron all summer? My parents aren't letting me until right before the Cup."

"At least you're seeing _your_ family, 'Mione," Finn grumbled. As much as she loved the Weasleys, she did miss her family. She'd only be spending a week with them before she was to be back at Hogwarts. Her mum's town in Ireland was nice, but she couldn't bear to spend two months straight with her cousins. Her cousins went to Ilvermorny, since their mother was an American witch. Their slang and games were perplexing at best... and at worse, well, Finn had a few scars from when her older cousin tried to play Quodpot with her.

"Oh, Finn," Hermione said, coming over to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I just meant..."

"It's okay, I know," Finn shrugged. "Just wish I could see 'em, you know? Go to Ireland, see my family, meet new people."

"Meet a boy?" Lavender said, wiggling her eyebrows. The girls started giggling as Finn made a disgusted face.

"Only boys I meet are the ones I crush on the pitch," she chuckled. She wasn't lying. Any boy she was interested in stopped seeing her as a girl as soon as she stepped onto the pitch.

"Oh, leave her alone Lavender," Hermione giggled. "Come on, we're going to miss the train."

***

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Finn had a compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts Express. Ron was standing in the door, telling some second year students about how he broke his leg. According to this telling, he fought off a Grimm by himself with his bare hands. The other three were snickering in their compartment. Only the three of them knew that wasn't true. In fact, the grim, who turned out to be Harry's godfather, had broken his leg dragging him through an underground passage to the Shrieking Shack. However, the four of them could hardly tell them the truth about what happened. Especially what had happened when Harry and Hermione left the hospital wing. Finn only knew because Hermione had accidentally let it slip one night.

"Aw, ickle Ronnikinz has a fan club," a loud, cocky voice said from the hallway.

"Looking for the next Mrs. Weasley, eh brother?" a similar voice called, followed by both voices laughing heartily. From the back, Finn could see Ron's ears turning red. She started chuckling herself. Finn found herself looking at two tall ginger boys, each with wicked smirks on their faces. Fred and George Weasley.

"Now don't stop on our account," George snickered.

"Come on, Ronnie," Fred joked. "Tell us what happened?" He mocked the big, wide eyes that the first year girls made at Harry. The girls Ron had been talking to laughed and walked down the train, clearly done with the conversation. Ron grumbled and came back into their compartment, slouching angrily in his seat next to Hermione against the window. Finn was sitting by the door. When the two twins saw her, they came into the compartment themselves.

"So, Travis," George said, jumping down next to her on one side. "What's the plan this summer hmm? Heard your staying with us?"

"I am," she said as Fred came down on her other side. "Parents are going back to Ireland. But at least we'll get to watch my uncle play."

"Right, the World Cup," Fred said. "Were keeping you until then, are we?" Finn nodded.

"Well, Freddie," George said, feigning authority. "I guess we are going to have to let her in our operations. Good to have another Weasley on board.”

“I’m not a Weasley, you toads,” she jeered. “I’m a proud Travis! Niece of the famous beater Ethan Connolly!” The twins laughed and began to mock bow to her.

“All hail Finn Travis,” George chuckled. “Niece of a famous Beater!” 

“Make way, people!” Fred said, throwing his arm across Ron and blocking him. “Seriously powerful witch coming through!” Finn rolled her eyes. These two never took anything seriously. 

“Keep talking,” she laughed. “I can still kick both of your asses.” Their cabin laughed as the train pulled on through the English countryside.

***

As they got off at Platform 9 ¾, Finn was almost disappointed she didn’t see her family in the crowd. Of course, she knew she wasn’t going to see them, but it still hurt only seeing her parents for a few days before being shipped back off to Hogwarts. She understood why, since going to rural Ireland made her crazy, but it was hard to feel happy when all around her heartfelt reunions were happening. Finn watched as Hermione ran over to hug her parents. She heard as Harry told his aunt and uncle about his criminally insane godfather (she couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the muggle’s faces). Finn walked with the Weasleys to where Molly and Arthur waited. They were all greeted with big hugs from Mrs. Weasley, even Finn. 

“How did you exams go, Fiona,” Mrs. Weasley said, using her full name. Fiona was her mother’s idea, ‘a nice Gaelic name’. Her mother’s name was Saorise, not that anyone could pronounce it. Finn hated being called Fiona. 

“They were alright, Mrs. Weasley,” she answered sweetly. Mrs. Weasley was the only one who could get away with calling her Fiona. Ron found that out a few years ago, and the scar on his arm from where she broke it was still there. “Did really well with Professor Lupin, did rubbish with Snape. Same as usual.” Mrs. Weasley gave her a warm smile. 

“You know, _Fiona,_ ” Fred said, appearing beside her as they walked out of the station. Finn gave him an evil look. “I think that suits you much better than Finn.”

“He’s got a point,” George muttered. “Finn’s a bloke’s name. Unless…” he let his eye grow mockingly wide. “You’ve been lying to us! You've been a bloke this whole time! And here I thought you were shagging Ron.” He pretended to be hurt. Finn laughed.

“How do you know I’m not?” she snickered. “Maybe I am a bloke!” The three Gryffindor’s started laughing as they pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley loved taking them to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour when they got back from Hogwarts. Finn’s parents usually joined them, but this year was different. Finn slipped her hand into her jean’s pocket. She had a few sickles left and she prayed it would be enough. They walked through the pub and out back through the brick wall. Diagon Alley appeared before them, it’s small shops and cafes dotting the street. She saw Gringotts up ahead, and let her thoughts wander to Bill, who she was sure still worked there.

The oldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie, had always been somewhat of mystery to her. She was much younger than them, for one, so they mostly kept to themselves around her. Of course, they were polite and friendly with her, but she was hardly close with them. The only Weasley who might’ve been lower on her list would be Percy. She watched him parade down the street toward the Ice Cream shop. He had just graduated and would not shut up about it. He was even still wearing his Head Boy pin on his muggle clothes. Finn wasn’t the biggest fan of the busybody. He’d gotten her in trouble over and over again at Hogwarts. Then again, she did like to cause trouble.

“Finn,” a small voice said, coming up beside her. Ginny gestured towards a small group of Hufflepuff students standing near the counter. She recognized Katie Coventry and Ernie MacMillan, who were in her year, and Katie’s older brother Jack, who graduated with Percy. She knew Jack well, actually. Jack and Charlie had been friends while they went to Hogwarts together and he was known to come around the Burrow almost constantly when Charlie was home. Finn caught Katie’s eye and smiled before turning back to face Ginny.

“What?” she asked. Ginny gave her one of her telltale smirks.

“I heard a rumour,” she giggled. “Since Jack‘s graduated now, I hear he’s going to go work with Charlie.” She said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Finn gave the younger redhead a strange look. Ginny sighed, as if explaining it would ruin the joke. “Charlie and Jack. Together. All the time. Oh my god, Finn are you that dense?” Finn laughed and shrugged.

“So what?” she chuckled. “They’re friends aren’t they? And they’re friends with Diggory's boy, too.” She was still bitter about his victory over Gryffindor this year. The only game Harry ever lost. If they hadn’t won the cup, she was pretty sure Wood would have drowned himself. 

“Who cares about Diggory,” Ginny rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about Jack Coventry!”

“Do you have a crush or something?”

“No! Honestly Finn, I thought you were smart,” she laughed. “He’s gay! Dumbass!” Finn scratched her head. 

“And?” 

“And! He‘s working with Charlie!” 

“Alright, you’re not drinking any more coffee, got it?” Finn chuckled. “You sound like Lavender Brown.” Ginny made a disgusted face and shut up. Finn laughed. As she went to the counter, she debated between vanilla and hazelnut or cranberry white chocolate ice cream. They were her two favourites. Florean always had the best flavours, but those two stood out. She decided on the vanilla and hazelnut and ordered a small scoop. As she waited to pay, someone came up to her. A tall, dark boy stood beside her, smirking.

“Can I buy?” the boy said with a smile.

“I’ll pass,” she said, returning to face forward. 

“Come on,” the boy persisted. “My treat.”

“Who exactly are you?” Finn asked pointedly. He was looking at her in a way that made her confused. Was he flirting? Boys never flirted with Finn.

“Theo,” he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. 

“Oh bugger off Nott,” she heard Fred call from behind her. “Not enough slimy Slytherins for you? Going to start going after our girls?” 

“I should’ve known you were a Weasley,” Theo said, rolling his eyes and sulking away. Finn started laughing. 

“I’m not a Weasley!” she called after him, still laughing. It always made her laugh when people assumed she was a Weasley. Sure, she looked like them with her red hair, but really that’s where the resemblance ended. She had a short button nose, rather than the long sharp noses of the Weasleys. She had brown eyes, rather than Weasley blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that the Weasleys looked like giants around her. Even Ginny looked older than her. She giggled to herself. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Finn said, paying for her ice cream and turning to Fred. “I was handling it.”

“Looking like a deer in headlights is handling it?” he mocked. Finn punched his arm and laughed. Once the rest of the Weasleys got their ice creams, and Mrs. Weasley had a long conversation with Jack Coventry (Ginny wiggling her eyebrows at Finn the whole time), it was finally time to head back to the Burrow. They returned to the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. One by one, all of the Weasleys grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared. 

“Alright, Fiona,” Mrs Weasley said once it was her turn. “Speak clearly, we don’t want another Harry Potter, now do we.” They laughed, remembering Harry’s accidental trip to Knockturn Alley the year before. Finn grabbed a handful of the black powder and stepped into the green flames. She threw the powder down and prepared to speak.

“The Burrow!” she shouted as the green flames enveloped her and the pub disappeared before her.


	2. Two

“Up!” a voice yelled from behind Finn’s eyelids. She grumbled and tried to roll away from the noise. Unfortunately, the voice didn’t quit. She felt two hands on the bottom of her quilt as it was torn away from her. She groggily opened her eyes to see the twins and Ginny standing at the foot of her bed. It was still dark, with the moon shining in through Ginny’s small window. Her and Ginny always shared a room when she was over, Mrs. Weasley had even bought a cot that would transfigure into a desk when Ginny wanted it to. 

“Ugh, go away,” she groaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

“Quidditch time, Travis,” Fred chirped. “Come on, we need the extra person!” 

“What? No you don’t, get Ron or something,” she groaned, but she felt herself getting more and more awake at the prospect of Quidditch. 

“Ron’s already down, Diggory and Coventry are coming too, come on!” George said, grabbing the pillow off her face. Finn grumbled but sat up. “Atta girl! Meet you downstairs. Come on, Freddie.” With that, the boys ran out of the bedroom, leaving Ginny to force Finn out of her bed.

***

By the time Ginny and Finn were dressed, Katie wearing her Quidditch jumper and Ginny in an old Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, it was almost an hour later. The girls came down the stairs to the living room, where a sleepy Ron sat lazily on the couch. He grunted a hello as the three of them quietly snuck out of the house and towards the broomshed. 

“ _Alohomora_ ,” Finn whispered, pointing her wand at the lock. Before she heard the telltale click of the spell working, the door burst open from the inside. Fred and George, each carrying two brooms, chuckled as Finn jumped back.

“You almost killed me!” she whispered. But the twins just laughed.

“Your broom is still in the shed. Didn't want to get it mixed up with our rubbish,” George smirked. Finn stuck her tongue out at the boy and pushed passed him into the shed. Her Comet was laying on the floor in the corner. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it, rushing out of the small, dark shed.

When she got out, no one was waiting for her. She saw four small figures darting across the starlit sky. Finn quickly mounted her broom and kicked off. She loved flying. Her mother had taught her how on a miniature broom as soon as could walk. She remembered her mother and her uncle teaching her Quidditch out in their backyard. The feeling of the wind kicking her hair and legs made her almost euphoric. 

“Coming, slowpoke?” Fred called from ahead of her. Finn focused on her broom and took off towards them. She was a very quick flier. In a few seconds, she had caught up with the other Weasleys and was heading for a field they knew near their houses. If she looked to her left and squinted, she could almost see her family cottage a few hills away, near the Lovegoods’. Several magical families lived around here, including the Diggorys. 

As she approached the field, she saw the makeshift rings they had set up to be goal posts. Hermione had taught her and Ginny how to make a few old barrels levitate in just the right spot, and it had slowly become their favourite way to play. Even Harry had managed to master the spell, and he was notoriously bad at charms. Finn let her broom lower down to the makeshift pitch. She saw Jack Coventry, the boy from the Ice Cream Parlour, and Cedric Diggory standing by the edge of the grass, Jack animatedly talking about something. As she touched down, she threw her legs off the broom and walked over, hearing the Weasleys land behind her. 

“I’m just saying, Ced,” Jack announced, crossing his arms. “You really should consider taking Care of Magical Creatures more seriously. Charlie got me a good job right out of Hogwarts, barely any training!”

“You got an Outstanding O.W.L. and you were in Professor Kettleburn’s N.E.W.T. class, of course you got a job right away!” Cedric laughed. “I barely passed! I don't know, mate, I think I want to be an Auror when I graduate.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure!” the older boy shouted, throwing his arms out. “There’s a whole world out there, Ced! We’ve spent our whole lives in England, it makes no sense to stay here once we’re free!”

“I have my family here, Jack,” Cedric said, shaking his head. “I know you don’t get it, but it's hard for most people to leave their families.” That seemed to shut the other boy up because he dropped the subject.

“Whatever,” he said, crossing his arms again. “But know that as soon as Katie graduates, I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.”

“Whatever you say, mate.”

“Hey,” Finn interrupted, not wanting them to start fighting over it. “Thought I was woken up to play Quidditch, not bicker like school girls.”

“Travis,” Jack said with a smile. “Didn’t see you there.” His cheeks went red, realizing she had been listening to them. She watched as his eyes drifted past her and noticed the other four redheads walking up the small pitch.

“Oi, Diggory!” Fred shouted, running up to the two Hufflepuff boys. “We finally going to settle this? You shouldn’t have won that match, mate.”

“I know!” Cedric shouted with a laugh. “Did you two not realize that I threw the final? Of course I shouldn’t have won, you knobs.” The three sixth year boys started laughing. Clearly, the twins were not really mad at the other boy, just trying to rile him up again. Finn rolled her eyes. They were always doing that to her, she really did not envy Cedric. Ginny came to Finn’s side, grabbing her hand and digging her nails into Finn’s palm. Finn turned to meet her eye but she just gave her a wink before stalking off to the Coventry boy.

“So, Jack, right?” she said, trying to sound casual. The older boy smiled.

“Ginny,” he said, sitting down into the grass. Finn looked around and realized that he didn’t have a broom. In fact, all he had was a very old copy of  _ Fantastic Beasts _ and a journal. Ginny plopped down next to him.

“You’re going off with Charlie in a few weeks right?” she asked, her eyebrows wiggling. Jack laughed it off.

“Not that way, you little gremlin,” he chuckled. “Your brother just got me the job, that's it. I don’t even know if I’m going to be working closely with him, I haven’t really even seen him in two years.”

“Oh, sure,” she said sarcastically. “That's why he's coming home to personally take you to Romania, because youre not working closely with him.” Finn saw Jack’s eyes go wide.

“You know,” he said, trying to mask the blush creeping up his neck. “I did think it was strange he asked me to stay with Cedric for a few weeks. Just thought maybe he didn’t want to send a Portkey all the way to Yorkshire.” They both laughed at that. Finn smiled. She knew the story of the Coventrys; two kids, orphaned the same night You-Know-Who died, their parents killed defending a Muggle family, sent to live with some Hufflepuff family out in the country. It was sad really. In reality though, Finn didn’t really care. For all she knew, maybe they were happier with their new family. Finn knew the feeling. The girl, Katie, had always seemed happy enough. 

“Alright!” George shouted, getting back on his broom. “Me, Ron and Ginny vs Finn, Fred and Cedric. One chaser, one keeper, one seeker. We get this side!” He laughed as he kicked off and raced over to the goalposts on the far side of the pitch. The others hurried onto their own brooms and joined him in the air. From the ground, she saw Jack pick up the Quaffle and release the Snitch, making sure he didn’t accidentally release the Bludgers. They only played with those when they had more people. 

Finn took her place at the centre of the pitch. Over her, she saw Cedric and Ginny both trying to locate the Snitch before the match even started. She heard Fred whooping from the goal posts behind her. Suddenly, a flash of red soared past her, stopping directly in front of her. George faced her.

“Playing chaser, are we?” she teased.

“Listen, Travis,” he chuckled. “Just cause you made the team this year doesn’t mean you're better than me. I’ve been playing Quidditch longer than you’ve been alive.” Finn chuckled and narrowed on her broom, waiting for Jack to throw up the ball. She felt her heart pounding, her veins filling with adrenaline. She loved this feeling; right before the match started, when everything was quiet, and her nerves all stood on edge. She felt truly alive.

Then, with a snap, Jack launched the big, red ball up and it darted past both chasers. Finn snapped into gear, pulling her broom up and catching the ball. She swerved past George and towards the other teams posts. Ron, clearly still a little groggy, yawned before steeling himself and getting in position to block her shot. Just as she was going to throw the Quaffle, she felt something hard hit into her side. George had ran straight into her, knocking the ball out of her hands. She tried to gain her balance while he caught the ball and took off towards her goalposts. Finn pulled her broom handle to her chest and whipped after him. She saw Fred getting ready to block his twin but before George could even throw the ball, Finn flew over top of him. As he reached his arm up to launch the Quaffle, she flipped so she was hanging on her broom and snatched the ball out of his fingers.

“Damnit!” she heard him chuckle as she raced back up the pitch. He couldn’t catch her this time and she managed to get 10 points.

“Atta girl, Travis!” she heard Fred call from the otherside of the field. She heard Cedric whooping above her as well. She smiled. This was what she loved. 

The wizards went up and down the pitch for almost an hour before the seekers caught sight of the Snitch. Finn had managed to get 50 points, while George was trailing at 30. Suddenly, Finn watched as Cedric streaked down in front of her, Ginny hot in pursuit. She saw them chasing each other around, clearly trying to get to the Snitch first. Meanwhile, George was almost at her goalposts, she could see his red hair in the moonlight. She raced through the air, dodging a nosediving Ginny, and came up beside the older boy. He noticed her out of the side of his eye, and swerved to avoid her hit. She chuckled as she chased him around the pitch, trying to catch the ball. He was right in front of her. All she had to do was reach a little bit farther and she could pull him down. She leaned further on her broom, the very tips of the end of his broom were just out of reach. She forced herself to go faster. She was so focused on going faster that she hadn't noticed that he braked hard infront of her. Before she could stop herself, her broom collided with his, sending them both falling back towards the ground.

She hit the grass with a thud. She heard as George fell down beside her. She felt sore, but nothing serious. Finn groaned and sat up. She could see George was feeling the same way. As they made eyec contact, she burst out laughing. Before long, they were both lying on the ground, clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

“Caught it!” Ginny cheered, holding the Snitch in her small hands. All the other players landed down beside the still giggling chasers. Fred held out his hand for Finn to stand up and she clambered to her feet. 

“You still kicked his ass,” Fred said, patting her on the back. “Hear that mate? You should stick to being a Beater!” George chuckled dryly.

“What was that? I don’t speak  _ loser _ !” he teased, throwing his arm around his sister’s shoulder. “Last time I checked it doesn't matter if you're in the lead if you don’t catch the Snitch. Isn’t that right, Diggory?” Cedric laughed and nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him wink at Jack, who had walked over from the side of the pitch to join them. In the growing light, she could see everyone’s faces a little more clearly. The sun was just about to crest over the far hills.

“Come on,” Fred said, ignoring his twin who was still throwing digs at Cedric. Cedric, to his credit, was taking it all in stride. He’d all but said that he’d thrown that match too. “Mum will be making breakfast soon, we better get back.” 

“You should come,” George said, motioning to Cedric and Jack. “Mum loves you, Diggory, she’ll be happy to see you. 

“And I think Charlie is getting home today!” Ginny chirped, directing her eyes to Jack’s. “You should come to wait for him.” A blush crept up his neck, making his ears red.

“What do you say, mate?” Jack said to Cedric. The boy laughed and agreed. One by one, all of the wizards mounted their brooms and kicked off, soaring up over the pitch and back towards the Burrow.


	3. Three

Finn smiled at the early morning light streaming through the windows. The Burrow was always like a second home to her. She could still faintly remember the day that her mother had brought her there for the first time

_ “Come on, Finn, dear,” her mother had said, leaving her arm open. Finn hated apparating; it always felt like her insides were going to fall out of her bellybutton. Her mother remained firm, shaking her arm for Finn to grab on. With a sigh, the young redhead grabbed a hold of her mother’s arm and in an instant, they were gone. _

_ “Saoirse!” a motherly voice called when they landed. Finn saw an odd shaped house looming before her with rooms and poles jutting out from all angles. A plump red headed witch was bounding from the house towards them, a small group of equally ginger children standing behind her. Finn’s mum smiled and embraced the witch. _

_ “Molly! How have you been?” her mother said cheerfully. “How’s Arthur? How’s the kids?” The witch smiled. _

_ “They’re all good, Saorise,” Molly said. “Ron‘s getting so big.” She turned to the young Finn. “And you must be little Fiona, pleasure to meet you dear, you can call me Mrs. Weasley.” She held out her hand for Finn to shake it. It was warm and weathered from years of raising children. _

_ “Finn,” her mum said, smiling down at the 5 year old. “Mrs. Weasley’s son is your age, he’ll be going to Hogwarts with you one day.” Finn felt her heart start to leap. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts. It was where her parents met, and they were always talking about how great it was. She already had plans to join the Quidditch team and become a Prefect and– _

_ She was getting a head of herself. She was still years away from going to Hogwarts herself. For now, learning simple spells with her mother would have to be enough. _

_ “Fiona dear,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Why don’t you come meet the boys? Ginny’s asleep I’m afraid, but I’m sure the boys won’t bite.” Finn nodded and took the older witch’s hand. She led the young girl toward the children standing in the doorway of the strange house. _

_ “Right, boys, this is Fiona, she lives nearby,” Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. “Fiona, this is Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Charlie. Our oldest, Bill, is out working in the garden, he just got home from Hogwarts. Charlie here is in his first year… oh dear, I guess he’s in his second year now. They grow up so fast.” Finn could see the older witch tearing up. She smiled at the young boys and stuck out her hand for them to shake. _

_ “Finn,” she corrected. “My name is Finn.”  _

_ “‘Finn’?” one of the twins said looking at his mother. “Mum, isn’t that a boys name?” Finn watched as Mrs. Weasley’s eyes turn as red as her hair.  _

_ “George Fabian Weasley, you watch your mouth! Fiona is a lovely lady and–” she stopped talking. Finn had already jumped into action, landing one good punch on the 7 year old and pushing him to the ground. The other young boys cheered and whooped as the girl pinned him to the ground. _

_ “Finn!” she heard her mother call.  _

_ “Oh don’t worry, Saorise,” Mrs. Weasley chuckled. “George deserved it. Fiona’s got a nice right hook on her, Allen would be proud.” Finn heard her mother laugh. Mrs. Weasley was right, her father was proud of her right hook; he’d taught her himself.  _

That was the start of a friendship that occupied most of her time. Almost every day after that, Finn found herself at the Burrow, often doing the same thing that she did that day– fighting. Her and the twins played pranks on each other while Ginny and her practiced Quidditch all the time. Ron taught everything he knew about chess while Charlie tried to teach her about creatures. She’d even made friends with Bill, who definitely thought she was way too young to hang out with him, but she managed to keep up with him nonetheless. 

“Morning Weasleys,” she heard a man’s voice call as he walked into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley sat down at the old oak table and sat his briefcase down beside him. “How are we this morning, boys?”

“We totally crushed them at Quidditch this morning,” Ginny said, punching her hand in emphasis.

“Your mother let you out this early?” Mr. Weasley questioned, his mouth turning up at the corners. 

“Well…” Ginny trailed off.

“It’s alright, we just won’t tell her, Gin,” George said. Mr. Weasley smiled at his children. 

“That’s a great idea, George,” he said. “You should cook breakfast for your mother, good lad.” George grumbled but moved over towards the stove. Finn giggled and sat down at the table next to Ginny. 

Before the sun was fully in the sky, Mrs. Weasley was up and in the kitchen.

“Oh, Georgie,” she cooed, walking over to her sun and pinching his cheek. “Look at you making breakfast! I’m so proud.” A wide smile filled her face. 

“Yea, mum,” George grumbled. “You know me, cooking is my passion.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from his mouth. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley didn’t notice. Instead, she began fussing over Jack and Cedric who ‘didn’t come around nearly enough anymore”. 

***

Their breakfast was pleasant. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley had taken over for George and the food was in fact edible. Finn was so full, Mrs. Weasley’s cooking was the best she'd ever had. 

Now, Finn sat with Ginny and Ron out in the back garden, pulling weeds from Mrs. Weasley’s magical plants. She’d already been sprayed by the Mimbulus Mimbletonia once and she reeked of stink sap. Although, Ginny had been bitten by two gnomes, so maybe she wasn’t the worst for ware. 

“Gin,” she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “How long are we meant to be doing this?”

“‘Dunno, Finn,” Ginny said, throwing her spade down in the dirt and laying back. “Suppose until there’s no weeds left?” Finn groaned and copied Ginny, laying back in the dirt. She stared at the clouds passing by above her. One looked like a duck to her. 

“Finn! Ginny!” she heard Ron call from the house. “You guys better get in here!” The two girls bolted up instantly. From the large building behind them, they heard shouts and flashes of light coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms, one that she was sure belonged to the twins. The two girls raced back into the house only to see Mrs. Weasley almost exploding from anger.

“Fred and George Weasley!” she bellowed. “You stop that this instant!” Finn watched as the two boys ran down the stairs, chuckling. 

“Sorry mum,” George said in between laughing. “We may have made a  _ small  _ mistake adding the powdered Erumpent horns. Don’t worry, we’ll fix it!” Finn could see that whatever was causing the bangs of light was still in Fred’s hands behind his back. The twins pushed past their mother and took off running to the creek near the property. Mrs. Weasley fumed as the boys giggled past her.

“S’alright, mum,” Ron said from the kitchen counter. “You know Fred and George, they’ll be fine.”

“I will not be having explosions going off all the time under my roof!” she shouted. Ron shrugged and picked up an orange from the bowl on the counter. 

“I dunno,” he said, peeling the fruit. Mrs. Weasley seemed to get redder and angrier.

“We should go,” Ginny whispered to Finn. The older girl nodded and followed her friend out the same door that Fred and George tumbled out of. 

Outside, there were still sparks of light. However, this time they were shooting out of the water in the creek. The spray from the explosions splashed them as they approached the creek.

“Bright idea that was,” Finn chuckled, coming to stand between the twins. “What were you even trying to accomplish with that? Burn the house down?”

“All part of the testing stage,” Fred said with a smirk.

“Testing stage?” Ginny chuckled.

“Exactly, dear sister,” George mused. “See, Freddie and I had an idea. Our pranks are legendary, obviously–”

“But we can’t expect to stay at the top of our game if we don’t learn to adapt,” added Fred.

“So what’s all this then?” Finn asked, gesturing out to the water. “Prank gone wrong?”

“Close,” George chuckled. “Freddie and I have made some…  _ equipment,  _ let’s say. Spells, potions, sweets, loads of different stuff, all guaranteed to cause hilarious outcomes.” 

“You guys  _ made pranks?  _ Like in advance?” Ginny asked.

“Well, not exactly,” Fred said. “See, we just made the ingredients. Takes more than that to pull off a successful heist.” Finn laughed.

“If you put half as much effort into school as you do for this, you’d have gotten more O.W.L.s than even Percy,” she giggled. 

“Insulting that you think us as dull as that lout,” George scoffed. “Dad gets him one lousy job at the Ministry and now he thinks he’s better than us.” 

“I mean, he is working with Mr. Crouch on the World Cup,” Finn interjected. The others laughed. Percy was barely an assistant and yet he pranced around the Burrow as if he’d been elected Minister of Magic. 

“Since you girls are out here though,” George said, looking slyly behind him. The Burrow was quiet and the windows empty. “Mind trying something out for us?” Finn looked at Ginny apprehensively. 

“Your last experiment is still smoking,” Finn chuckled, pointing at the thick, black smoke that was still wafting out of the water. “And you think we’re gonna try something for you?” 

“Come on, Travis,” George said, slinging his arm around Finn’s small shoulders. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” The girl looked into his deep blue eyes. She could see the mischievous glint of his idea shining in them. With a sigh, she finally spoke.

“Oh, alright,” she sighed. The boy beamed and reach into his twin’s pocket. He pulled out a little pink sweet wrapped in lilac paper.

“Hell no!” Ginny shouted. “Sorry, Finn, you're on your own for this one.” 

“What? No! Gin, come on!” Finn protested but Ginny was already running back towards the house. The girl turned back to the two boys, both with cheeky grins plastered to their faces.

“So?” George said, thrusting the sweet towards her.

“What is it?” she asked, picking up the small lilac wrapped candy.

“We call it ‘Shameless’,” Fred said, joining his brother. 

“What does it do?” Finn asked, examining the small sweet.

“It’s a…truth serum, of sorts,” George said, a wicked smirk filling his face. “See, you give it to someone and they’ll confess every naughty thing they’ve ever thought about you, shamelessly.”

“And what if they haven’t… imagined you that way,” Finn said quietly, a blush filling her cheeks. 

“Oh you will” Fred said devilishly. “Once the sweet takes effect you won’t be able to help it. Everything you’ve ever thought, even subconsciously, will just slip out.” Finn felt her breathing getting heavy. She wasn’t sure how much she wanted to confess her darkest thoughts to two of her closest friends, but she knew if she turned it down they’d tease her for the rest of the time she was at the Burrow. 

“What’s it gonna be, Travis?” George said. “Remember, you took it from my hand, that means Freddie and I’ll hear all the dirty things you think about me.” 

“I… er,” Finn stumbled. She swallowed hard. “You know what? Fine!” She popped the sweet into her mouth. It tasted sweet, like strawberries and cream. “It’s not even going to work.” But the look on the twin’s faces told her differently. 

All of a sudden a pink fog seemed to descend over her mind. Everything was swirling in a cotton candy coloured haze. Finn couldn’t remember why she had been so nervous, even though she was sure she had felt that way only moments earlier; all she could feel now was a warmth that started deep in her core and spread over her body.

“Well?” Fred said, looking at the dazed girl.

“Feel anything?” George added.

“I feel… good,” she whispered. All of a sudden, an unwelcome thought crossed her mind. “But I’d feel better with you deep inside me.” 

Finn would’ve been on fire with embarrassment in any other situation. The thought didn’t feel like it was hers and yet she somehow felt like it was true.  _ Fuck, _ she thought,  _ it works. _ In front of her, the two boys chuckled.

“Oh really,” George smirked. “Wow, Travis, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Meanwhile, Fred was almost doubled over laughing.

“I…” she started. Another rogue thought slipped from her lips. “I can’t stop thinking about your head between my thighs.” Fred’s laughter started to die down. “I want you to make me scream until my voice is hoarse and I can’t walk. Make me beg for your touch. I want your fingers wrapped around my throat as I cum all over your–”

“Woah!” Fred interrupted. He was not laughing anymore. “That’s my brother, Travis. Leave some of it to my imagination won't you?” But George just chuckled and clapped his twin on the back.

“Seems our little invention works Freddie,” George said, pulling something out of his pocket. A small black sweet sat on his palm. “Here, Travis,” he motioned. “Take this, it’ll make the effect wear off.” Finn could barely think but she managed to grab the small candy and put it into her mouth. The sweet, fruity taste from the last sweet was soon replaced with what she could only call the taste of hot asphalt. She almost spat it out the moment it touched her tongue. However, a moment later, the fog seemed to have lifted and she could see straight again.

Then she remembered what she said.


	4. Four

_ Fuck.  _

The looks on both of the twins' faces told her everything she needed to know. On one hand, George’s pupils were dilated to the point that his eyes looked black. Meanwhile Fred looked like he was poised to kill someone.

“Merlons Travis,” George said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Didn't know you felt that was about me. Can’t say I blame you though, i mean, look at me.” He winked.

“Your stupid sweet must not have worked then!” Finn protested, her face turning a cherry red. 

“Trust me,” growled Fred. “It worked.” But before either Finn or George could ask why he was pissed, Fred stormed off back towards the house. Finn looked hesitantly up at the older boy.

“You know,” he said, looking back at the house to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “I’ve been meaning to try Shameless out for myself. Couldn’t get my brother to give it to me, that’d be too weird. But, well, if you did…”

“No way,” she said, crossing her arms. “I’ve had enough of that stupid thing.” George shrugged.

“Fine,” he said casually. “But wouldn't you like to even the score? I heard everything you want me to–”

“George!” she said, cutting him off so he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“come on, Travis,” he cooed. “You’ve gotta be curious as to what I think about you.”

“You’re probably into some kinky shit that I–”

“Like how you want to cum on my cock while I choke you?” His voice was playful but his eyes were dark and hooded. Finn’s face got even redder.

“That was your stupid sweet talking,” she said trying to keep her voice level. In reality, the words sent butterflies down past her stomach.

“Was it?” he asked innocently, taking a step closer to her. The smell of cinnamon and cranberry filled her nose, he always smelt like cinnamon and cranberries. “Because I think that was all you.” The gap between them was virtually non-existent. Finn felt her breathing hitch as his hand came up to caress her cheek.

“George, we can’t,” she whispered. “Someone could see.” The older boy gave a small chuckle and backed away. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Finn turned, burying her head in her arms and took off back towards the house.

***

Her face was still burning when she reached Ginny’s bedroom. 

“Finn, did you–” Ginny began to ask her but she trailed off when she saw the redness of her friend’s face.

“I…” she started. But the words couldn’t come out. She was so embarrassed. 

“Oh my god, you totally did it!” Ginny squealed. “What was it?” Finn just shook her head.

“Just say no,” she said. “If they ask you, say no.” Ginny gave her a strange look but ultimately dropped the subject.

“So I heard Charlie’s Portkey will arrive in about an hour,” she said, returning to the book she was reading. Finn came and sat next to her on the bed. “Mum’s all excited about it, you know how she gets.” Finn nodded. 

“She means well, Gin,” she said.

“You’re not the one who was told to clean the attic,” Ginny grumbled.

“Why would your mum want you to clean that?” Finn asked, perplexed. “The ghoul’s been there longer than Charlie’s been alive, surely he wouldn’t be disappointed if it still was.”

“No, it’s not the ghoul,” Ginny said. “Wants me to go up there and throw out all of Fred and George’s stuff.”

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

“All the stuff they’ve been working on,” Ginny said nonchalantly. “Their inventions, I guess.” Finn got quiet. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she kind of liked the feeling she got when she’d put that sweet in her mouth. And even if she’d never tell them, the twins were clearly gifted at what they were doing. It must’ve taken some pretty serious magic to do that. 

“Well,” she said, jumping up and putting her hands on her meagre hips. “We’ll just have to hide it!” Ginny’s eyes flashed up from  _ Quidditch Through the Ages. _

“You’ve got my attention,” she said.

“We can’t just throw out all of their hard work,” she said, beginning to pace. 

“You saw that thing they made earlier,” Ginny complained. “I’m pretty sure I can still see smoke coming off the creek.” Finn hesitated. How could she tell Ginny that their other invention worked without telling her it made Finn fantasize about her own brother.

“Just…” she started. “Trust me. Their stuff works.” Ginny raised her red eyebrow at Finn, trying to get her to say more. But Finn turned and continued pacing the small room.

“Now,” she started, her voice slightly uneven. “We need to distract everyone. If anyone finds out where we’ve hidden it, we’re fucked.” 

“Obviously.”

“So where are we going to put it?” The two girls sat quietly for a moment. Finn considered casting a bubble charm and lobbing it into the creek but she wasn’t sure if she was talented enough to perfect the charm. She was absolute rubbish at charms and transfiguration; really any magic that you had to really think about. Flying, though, she was amazing. She didn’t even have to try to get off the ground, it was like her and the broom were one. Her mum always called it soul magic; the kind of magic you did without even trying– no spells, no wand movements, just magic.

“Wait,” Ginny suddenly announced. “I’ve got it! Hermione taught me a charm… oh what was it called again?” She paused, throwing open a drawer in her desk. Finn could see hundreds of half crumpled pieces of parchment strewn throughout. “I know it’s in here somewhere!”

“Merlin, Gin,” Finn chuckled. “Madame Pince is gonna notice that you’ve stolen half of her library and hidden it in your drawer.”

“Haha,” she said, not really laughing. “At least I have notes. Ron said you sleep through almost all of your classes.” Finn chuckled again. She wasn’t wrong, Finn did sleep through most classes. It wasn’t her fault that her professors were so dreadfully boring. “Got it!” Ginny pulled out a heavily crumpled parchment with Hermione’s dainty little writing on one side. 

“What is it?” 

“Undetectable Extension Charm!” Ginny announced triumphantly. “Hermione showed me how to do it so I could sneak Zonko’s stuff in my trunk. After Fred and George released all those dung bombs in Filch’s office, he's been checking all of our trunks for ‘contraband’. This’ll be perfect.” 

“Right, but we still need something to extend,” Finn grumbled. 

“I think I've got that covered,” Ginny smiled. “You just get up to the attic, get the stuff and meet me by the broom shed as soon as possible. I’ll keep mum and everyone else busy. If mum finds out we’re not destroying it she’ll have my head.” Finn nodded and left the younger girl’s bedroom. She had just made it to the next landing when she heard yelling from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny had tried to apparate down from her bedroom and had apparently not been successful. 

“Ginevra Weasley! Merlin’s beard where are your legs?” she heard Mrs. Weasley scream. 

“S’alright mum,” Ginny said calmly. “They’re probably still up in my room.” Finn chuckled and ran further up into the Burrow. She rounded past the twins room, then the empty rooms of Charlie, Bill and Percy. When she finally climbed past Ron’s door, her legs were on fire. 

“Why did they have to build up?” she muttered to herself. Finally, she reached the old, rickety ladder to the small attic. She pulled herself up into the tiny, damp space. She could hear the ghoul thundering around in his corner. Luckily, the twin’s stuff was in a box near the top of the ladder.

Finn snatched the box and took off back down the ladder. She ran past Ron’s door, the box rattling as she went. She slowed down. She couldn’t make too much noise or the Weasleys would hear her. She crept down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Mrs. Weasley must’ve unsplinched Ginny because the house was quiet. As she passed the empty bedrooms, she made sure not to step on the creaky stairs. She was almost in the clear. Just the twins room left. If they found out she was moving their stuff, that sweet and it’s effect would be the least of her problems.

She pressed herself against the walls. Ironically, it was the twins who taught her that the closer you got to the edge of the floor, the less noise you make. She tiptoed closer to the door.  _ Come on, Travis!  _ she thought to herself,  _ You can do this! _

Finn’s heart thundered in her chest, any louder and the twins would hear it. She could hear faint rock music coming from the record player she’d given them last Christmas; her father’s muggle artifacts shop in Diagon Alley hard turned out to be quite the hit with some of the more curious pureblood families. 

She was right in front of the door now, one wrong step and they’d hear her. She slowed her breathing to almost a standstill. She thought back to the time her and Ron stole one of the twin’s trick wands. They’d wanted to switch Mrs. Weasley’s wand out for the fake one at dinner as a prank. But when the twins caught them sneaking down the stairs… Finn’s hair was purple for almost a month from various hexes, charms, and potions they’d thrown on them. 

_ One more step, _ she thought to herself. Even the voice in her head was whispering. She lifted one of her feet and braced herself against the wall, this last step always creaked. She was pretty sure the twins had rigged it to do that so they could hear people coming and going. She lowered her foot onto the old wooden plank. 

_ CREEEEAK! _

The music in the room cut off instantly. She heard two pairs of feet hit the ground with a thud. The door handle jingled as the door groaned open.

“Well, well, well,” a low voice crooned. “What have we here?”

“Fred! George! I–” she started. What was she going to say? Mrs. Weasley was making Ginny destroy everything they’d worked on, but don’t worry, cause the two untrained witches were going to cast an extension charm (on god knows what) to hide it? They would impale her for even touching their box. 

“Seems like we have a little thief here, don’t we Freddie,” George murmured.

“Seems we do, Georgie,” Fred agreed, taking the box out of Finn’s arms. “Lookie here, our products seem to have found their way into the arms of a perfect  _ test subject. _ ” Finn’s heart dropped. What were they going to make her try now?

“Not… I’m not… you can’t possibly mean me?” she stuttered, looking behind her. At the bottom of the stairs she could see Ginny waiting for her. She caught the younger girl's eye. Ginny gave her a look that seemed to say ‘better you than me’ before she took off out of view.  _ Fuck. _

The twins wrapped their arms around Finn’s back and ushered her into the room, chuckling.

“Guys, I can’t–”

“Come on, Travis, it wasn’t so bad last time was it,” George smirked. Fred’s face seemed to darken at the mention of her experience with Shameless. The two boys pulled her further into the room and sat her down on one of the two beds. 

“You and Gin need to stop touching things that don’t belong to you,” George tutted. Fred set the box down on a desk near the opposite bed, rifling around.

“What about this, Georgie,” he said, holding up what looked like a normal, albeit miniature, quill. George’s eyes widened.

“You sure, Freddie?” he said, his voice low. “I mean I wouldn’t want you to–”

“Wasn't really fair last time, was it?” the other twin interrupted. “You got to give her the sweet, so of course she talked about you. This evens the field a bit now, doesn't it?” Their tones were cheerful but Finn could sense something right under the surface. Tension. Before George could protest any more, Fred had spun around and was now facing her.

“Alright, Travis,” he said, grabbing a piece of parchment from the desk. “This is one of our better inventions.”

“Come on, Freddie, we don’t have to–”

“See, this is a Confession Quill,” he said, holding up the small feather. “Rather ingenious, if I say so.” 

“Fred, come on–”

“Shut it, George,” Fred growled. Finn looked back and forth between the two twins. Suddenly, Fred turned back to her. “I don’t think it was really fair that George here got to try Shameless on you. Especially when he  _ knew I wanted to try it first.” _ He shot a glare at his brother. 

“Freddie,” George grumbled. “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do  _ what  _ exactly, brother?” he hissed, turning on his brother. “Let her actually make a choice? Let  _ her _ decide which one of us she wants?”

“You know I don’t mean that!” George shouted. “I meant don’t involve her in our stupid fights! It’s not fair that she should have to pick one of us, she probably doesn’t want either of us, you git!” 

Finn couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You’ve been fighting about… what?” she stuttered. The boys silenced. Slowly, they both turned to the girl. She watched as George took a deep breath. Finally, he spoke.

“Guess it’s time to come clean, huh.”


	5. Five

“Come clean about what?” Finn questioned. George cast his brother and angry look. 

“Do you want to tell her?” he spat. “Because it _certainly wasn’t my idea_ _to get her involved in the first place!”_

“Gladly, brother,” he said with a cocky smirk. The boy sat down next to Finn and placed a giant hand on her knee.

“Hey!” George shouted, pointing at the hand on her leg. “Not fair! We promised that we’d wouldn’t try to influence her!” Fred rolled his blue eyes and moved his hand back to his own leg. 

“Finn,” he started. “My brother here and I have been having some issues lately. You see, he told me he fancies a girl; a pretty little thing with red hair and blue eyes.”

“Sounds like he fancies Gin,” Finn chuckled. George gave her a hesitant smile.

“That’s where the problem is, Travis,” Fred continued. “See, I just so happen to fancy her too.” His hand went back to her leg, this time a little higher. Finn heard George scoff before he crossed the room and came to sit on her other side. 

“Freddie here doesn’t like playing fair,” he said, leaning into her ear. She felt his breath lick up her skin. She saw Fred narrow his eyes. “Sorry brother, just evening the score here.” 

“Guys, I…” she started to say, but she trailed off as Fred held a finger up to her lips.

“You don’t have to choose now, Travis,” he whispered.

“See, Freddie and I made a deal,” George murmured against her other ear. “The only fair way to decide is for you to do it.” 

“I’m not going to  _ pick  _ between you,” she said quietly. “Wouldn’t that be weird? I mean, you’re brothers? I couldn’t… I wouldn’t want to cause any prob–”

“Darling,” Fred cooed in her ear. “You’re not going to cause any problems between us, love. We’ve both agreed to it, we’re not going to let this come between us.” She gave a small sigh.

“All you have to do is let us,” George whispered. “We both just want to make you feel good. And then, if you want to, you can decide.” 

“But…” Finn paused. She couldn’t think of a reason to say no. The twins weren’t unattractive, and from what she’d heard between Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell in the Quidditch change room, they weren’t bad either. Really, what was the harm? If they agreed not to let it come between them, then there really wasn’t any risk. 

“I…”

***

“Took you long enough,” Ginny said when Finn finally made it back to the bedroom. The girl slumped down onto the small cot in the corner and pulled her knees into her chest. Her breathing was still quick and shallow. “Woah, didn’t make you do anything too bad, did they?” her friend asked thoughtfully. Finn opened her mouth to speak but caught herself.

“They–” She couldn’t possibly tell her the truth, could she? That her older brothers had come up with a plan where they could both date Finn? “They wanted me to try some quill they made, I don’t know. I snuck out before they could use it.” She giggled feebly. Ginny gave her an odd look, but her ruse worked and she suddenly changed the subject. 

“What were you even thinking, trying to apparate? You’re years from your license! And what about the Ministry? We can’t do that kind of magic outside of Hogwarts!” Everyone knew that if you lived in a magically household, there was a good deal of magic you could get away with; the Ministry couldn’t tell who cast the spell, just that it had been cast. As long as the spell is quite small and there is a fully grown wizard present, you could get away with pretty much anything. 

“Charlie’s here,” she said, ignoring Finn’s concerns and rifling through one of the Quidditch recaps in the Daily Prophet; this one was a game between the Chudley Cannons and the Wimbourne Wasps. Finn was always intrigued with the way the photographers managed to get all the highlights to fit on the page. Ginny was particularly fascinated with the way the Wasps Seeker caught the Snitch, she’d been staring at the moving photograph recap of the move for days now. “You should’ve seen Jack’s face when he saw him!” Ginny started giggling. “Anyways, I guess they’re staying here for a few days, mum insisted.” 

“Oh?” Finn added, trying to sound interested. Really, she was distracted by what she had just heard.

Oh, what was she thinking, contemplating this? She was still a virgin, how was she possibly going to keep up with two boys? She thought back to the conversation she’d heard between Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. It was while Angelina and George had been fooling around last year. Apparently, he’d made her feel things she’d never thought possible. Her exact words were ‘five times in one night’. Finn pushed her head between her knees. 

“Gin,” Finn said softly. She needed to talk to someone about this. Of course, she would’ve preferred Hermione, but an owl would take at least a day, and that was if Ron let her borrow Pig. Ginny was the only one she could talk to about this.

“Girls!” Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. Finn was suddenly grateful for her incessant pestering; she couldn’t think about this any more.“Come downstairs and help with dinner!”

***

“I’m just saying, if you lost Scabbers, you should just come clean,” Charlie chuckled at the grumbling Ron. 

“I didn’t  _ lose  _ him, I…” Ron muttered, frustrated that he couldn’t defend himself without blowing their secret. Finn laughed from her seat between George and Ginny. 

Again, Mrs. Weasley’s cooking was astounding; shepherd's pie with veggies. Jack had already eaten two pieces himself, he wasn’t used to Mrs. Weasley’s food yet. Cedric had the same look on his face. Finn was lucky that way, she’d been eating Mrs. Weasley’s food for years and the shock had thankfully worn off. 

“Ron, who’s that owl that’s been flapping around your room since you’ve been back?” Ginny asked through a mouthful of shepherds pie.

“Pig?” Ron asked. “Oh he's a gift… from, er…”

“Harry,” Finn jumped in. Ron gave her a grateful look. 

“So,” Mrs. Weasley started, picking up on the awkward tension Ron created. “Cedric, dear, how’s your father?” 

“Yes, son,” Mr. Weasley smiled. “How is old Amos? Don’t get to see him much now, with the Ministry getting everything ready for the Cup.”

“He’s good,” Cedric replied with a smile. 

“Well, give him our best,” Mrs Weasley said sweetly. Cedric gave her a nod and returned to his food, earning a small chuckle from the matriarch. 

“So,” Finn heard a voice whisper beside her. “What do you think?” A hand moved to the small of her back. She could feel the warmth through her shirt. She could see George smirking out of the corner of her eye. 

“About what?” she asked, feigning innocence. He wasn't going to talk about it here, in front of everyone, was he?

“About what Freddie and I talked about,” he whispered. “About letting us make you feel good, Travis. Come on, I know you’ve thought about it… you told me, remember?” A blush crept up from her collar. Memories of Shameless played back. 

“That was…” she trailed off. “That wasn't me, that was the… that was your…” Finn couldn’t focus. A warm sensation had started between her thighs. Why? She felt the tip of a wand on her thigh.

“What? Our product?” he teased. “No, sweetheart, that was all you. All it did was make you spill your guts.” Finn blushed harder, nearly choking on her food. “Oh, no need to be embarrassed, darling, I  _ quite _ enjoyed it.” 

“What are you doing,” Finn said, barely audible. The warm feeling between her thighs was spreading. 

“I’m not just interested in making practical joke products, Travis,” he whispered calmly. “I’d much rather focus my efforts on spells. The one I’m using now, the one that’s making your insides tingle, came up with it myself. Rather useful, I’d say, when you’ve got a pretty girl you want to play with. Especially when she needs to keep quiet.” Finn gulped. The spell was working its way into Finn’s core. It was unraveling something inside of her, making her grip her fork tightly. 

“I…” She couldn’t speak. Her voice was coming out all shaky. Beside her, George snickered.

“Aw, not so tough now, are we, Travis?” he chuckled. Finn tried to slow her breathing but it was no use, the spell was affecting her. She didn’t mind though, it was intoxicating. 

“Alright boys,” Mrs. Weasley announced, standing up from the table. It was enough to distract George momentarily, breaking the spell. Finn let out a gasp as the feeling left her core. Ginny gave her a strange look. “Help me with the dishes. Girls, go tidy the bed in Bill’s room, Jack and Cedric can stay in there.”

“Oh, that’s alright Mrs. W,” Cedric said with a smile. “It's not that far, I can walk home.”

“Absolutely not, young man, it's already dark out. No you’ll stay here,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Girls, up you get!” Finn wasted no time and jumped from the table. She was in the doorway of Bill’s room before she caught her breath. This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
